The Undertaker's Son
by MangaCrazy
Summary: (In an alternate universe where ciel didn't go to that private school) While working on a case that seems to keep leading to dead ends, Ciel and Sabastian overhear some news about Undertaker's old shop opening again. Eager to find out that what had become of him after the ship Insident, they rush over only to meet...who? OC that is, for once, not a flipping girl!


**If you read my summary then you know what this is about. But if you didn't, i'll repeat it. So basically i had first thought of this fanfic idea many many eons ago before we all found out Undertaker was the principal. (So sorry if i spoiled that for anyone, and if you only watched the anime, stop reading this crap and go read that manga!) Since yana did though, i decided to creat an alternate universe where Ciel didn't go to that boarding school. That being said, lets go to the story.**

**(for those i doubt it concerns, yes i still love Yana Toboso)(and to those who dont know who Yana Toboso is, what is wrong with you! Go google it now!)**

* * *

"Young master, i advise you not to look." Sebastian stated looking over at the young boy behind him. But, as always, Ciel just huffed and pushed past the demon.

"Don't mistake me for a little kid." Ciel replied and walked up to the mangled body. But despite his bold words, Sebastian saw the boy stiffen ever so slightly. Sebastian chuckled, someday that boy's arrogance would lead to his downfall. Ciel pulled out a handkerchief and covered his nose in an attempt to block out the fowl stench.

"It seems the killer has escalated" Sebastian reported as he returned to his young master's side. "This is the sixth victem but the first male."

Ciel scanned the body. A man in his late twenties with brown, shaggy hair. His face still twisted in a horrible expression. There was a single bullet hole in his forehead and his hands and legs were bound. But as Sebastian had said, this was the first man. The rest had been woman and they had all been killed the same way.

Sebastian knelt down next to the corpse. Careful not to disturb the crime scene, he checked the victims wrists. "As i suspected, there are excessive rope burns suggesting he had been alive for quite some time before being killed"

"Kidnaped then killed..." Ciel said looking a bit puzzled. "Sebastian, have you ideed this man yet?"

"Johnathan Reyes." He said after pulling out a passport from the corpse's body. "He was a Reporter for the London Times."

"A reporter..." Ciel repeated to himself trying to find a nonexistent connection. The last five victims were girls so the theory had been that it was a rapest. But there was no sign of violation. And what did Johnathan have in common with the other woman? Bisextual rapest perhaps? No, then male victims would have appeared before Jonathan. So, what was it? There was no connection between jobs either. A striper(okay that was expected), a secretary, a seamstress, a homeless mother, a maid, and a reporter. The only thing they all had in common was the cause of death.

"I think that's enough for one day." suggested Sebastian sensing the earl's uneasiness. "You still have to buy a new window (from the double Charles braking through the window when delivering the last request from the queen), 3 business proposals to read over, and 5 contracts to sign."

Ciel sighed "Fine, we'll pick this up tomorrow" he said before turning to leave.

"Very well" Sebastian replied and followed his master

* * *

"The glass will be delivered next week."

"Thank you." Said Sebastian who then ran after his master who had already started for the door.

"How much was the window?" Asked Ciel when Sebastian had joined him at the door. Sebastian handed the bill to the earl and Ciel nearly choked. "Honestly, i may be the owner of a toy company but my money isn't endless! How many windows does this make? Remind to bill earl grey the total for the damage he's done!"

"Consider it done." Sebastian replied making a mental note as they walked into the street.

"Oh my god did you hear?"

"That poor reporter!"

"How many victims does that make? Six?"

Ciel stiffened. The news had already reached the streets of london. It had only been this morning that the body was discovered.

"Oh, you know that creepy old shop?"

"You mean that undertaker place?"

"Yeah, apparently it's reopened."

"But i thought the old guy that ran the shop died!"

"Rumor is it's run by a ghost!"

"So scary!"

Ciel swung around to face Sebastian, positive the demon heard the woman gossiping too.

Sebastian returned Ciel's look knowing exactly what the young earl was thinking.

"Sebastian, cancel all afternoon plans." Ciel ordered. The demon smirked

"Already done." He replied before the two of them ran to the old shop they knew too well.

* * *

Ciel stopped in front of the door, panting from the run. It was true, the shop was reopened. But why would Undertaker come back after what happened on the ship? It didn't make any sense.

"My lord, are you ready?" Sebastian asked.

But Ciel didn't respond. Instead, he opened the old creaky black door.

*Ring (the little bell at the door)

Ciel walked in followed by his butler. It was just like it had been when they were here last. The familiar musty smell of incense filled the young earl's lungs.

Ciel took another couple steps into the shop looking around. Surrounded by coffins piled on top of each other and a small bowl of dog biscuits that sat on one.

There was a creak and one of the coffins sitting on the floor slowly opened.

Ciel spun around to see a pale figure come out. Familiar silver hair streaming over his shoulders.

"Good Evening ^~^"

Ciel's eyes widened. "...Who are you?" The earl asked. expecting to see the Undertaker.

"Hmmmmm? Im the shop owner." Replied a boy who looked to be about 15. He had long silver hair with bangs covering his eyes and a single braid ran through it. He wore a black cloak that looked, well, like undertaker's. In fact, the boy looked exactly like a younger undertaker without a scar.

"May i ask who died?" Said the strange boy.

"Where's Undertaker?" Ciel asked

"...oh you must be Ciel." The boy waked over to Ciel and placed two pale hands on the earl's cheeks. "A young boy with an eyepatch and a butler dressed in black. You two fit the description quite well." He said bringing his pale face a little too close.

Ciel pulled away.

"Oh, pardon me, i haven't introduce myself yet!" Stated the pale boy. " My name is Sokatohiro...but you may as well call me Undertaker. My father brought me here to act as his errr substitute."

"Father? You mean..." Sebastian questioned

"Hmmmmmm? Yes, I'm the previous owner of this shop's son." Said Undertaker/Sokatohiro

"His son?" Ciel repeated.

Undertaker nodded

"What do you mean by substitute?" Sebastian asked, intrigued by the turn of events.

Undertaker smiled "Your aware of your previous deal with my father. Well i am here to continue that deal."

"You mean.." Ciel said

"I provide Information for a price" Undertaker said with a creepy smile spread across his face. "... And im aware you could use some information."

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged glances. "Is the price the same as before?" Ciel asked.

"Why of corse." Replied Undertaker.

Ciel sighed "very well." And then looked at Sebastian who understood emedeiantly.

"My lord would you mind going outside for a momen-"

"Why?" Asked Undertaker.

Ciel and Sebastian looked back confused. "I thought the payment was the same." Ciel said.

"It is. But there is more than one way to deliver prime laughter." Undertaker smiled " my father may have liked upfront payment but i will take mine a different way."

"...what?"

"I'll make a slightly different deal, i will give you information now and in return, i get to follow you on this case."

"Why?" Ciel asked

"Because i believe that the best laughter is along the way."

Sebastian smiled "I understand."

"Good, do we have a deal?" Undertaker held out a hand to Ciel.

The earl thought for a minute before reluctantly sighing and shaking Undertaker's hand. "We have a deal" he replied.

Undertaker cracked a grin "what would you like to know?"

* * *

**Sooo? How was it? Seriously tell me. I wrote this fanfic because when i was looking through the others all i found as OCxCiel or OCxSebastian and for some reason they were all girl OCs too! and i seriously got pissed. so i decided to write a non-romance mystery with a GUY OC. So please comment on This because this is my First Black Butler Fanfic. And don't worry about hurting my feelings when you comment. I want hard core commenting! Oh, also if i screw up someones personality please tell me because i hate those Fanfics that mess up personalities and i would prefer not to become a hypocrite.**


End file.
